lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars IV: The Saga Continues
LEGO Star Wars IV: The Saga Continues the Video Game This Lego Star Wars game is the most sequel to Lego Star Wars the Complete Saga it is for the Wii, DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, PC and 3DS. '' ''Lego Star Wars IV: The Saga Continues THE PHANTOM MENACE Door 1-Short Negotiation '' ''Door 2-Invasion of Naboo Door 3-Escape from Naboo Door 4-Mos Espa Podrace Door 5-Duel in the Desert Door 6-Retake Theed Palace Door 7-Battle of Naboo Door 8-Anakin's Flight Door 9-The Sith's Apprentice ATTACK OF THE CLONES Door 1-Bounty Hunter Pursuit Door 2-Discovery on Kamino Door 3-Geonosian Secret Door 4-Droid Factory Door 5-Geonosian Arena '' ''Door 6-Battle of Geonosis Door 7-Gunship Calvary Door 8-Count Dooku Chase THE CLONE WARS (2003) SEASON 1 '' ''Door 1- Battle of Muuunilist Door 2- Trouble on Mon Calamari Door 3- Space Brawl Door 4- Mace Visits Dantoinne Door 5- Illum Rescue Door 6- Ventress Door 7- Nelvaan Foes SEASON 2 Door 1-chapter 11 Door 2-chapter 12 Door 3-chapter 13 Door 4-chapter 14 Door 5-chapter 15 Door 6-chapter 16 Door 7-chapter 17 Door 8-chapter 18 Door 9-chapter 19 Door 10-chapter 20 SEASON 3 Door 1-chapter 21 Door 2-chapter 22 Door 3-chapter 23 '' ''Door 4-chapter 24 Door 5-chapter 25 THE CLONE WARS MOVIE (2008) Door 1-New Padawans and New Surprises Door 2-Taking Down the Deflector Door 3-Rotta Rescue Door 4-Teth Battle Door 5-Ziro's Plot Door 6-Tatooine Sands Door 7-Quarrel with Dooku Door 8-Delivering a Little Hutt THE CLONE WARS SERIES LEVEL 1 - COUNT DOOKU Door 1-Battle of Geonosis Door 2-Gungan General Door 3-Jedi Crash Door 4-Defenders of Peace Door 5-Weapons Factory Door 6-Legacy of Terror LEVEL 2 - GENERAL GRIEVOUS Door 1-Duel of the Droids Door 2-Shadow of Malevolence Door 3-Destroy Malevolence Door 4-Lair of Grievous '' ''Door 5-Rookies Door 6-Grievous Intrigue LEVEL 3 - ASAJJ VENTRESS Door 1-The Hidden Enemy Door 2-Ambush Door 3-Blue Shadow Virus Door 4-Storm Over Ryloth Door 5-Innocents of Ryloth Door 6-Liberty on Ryloth BRANCH 1 - COUNT DOOKU Door 1-Water War Door 2-The Citadel Door 3-Counterattack Door 4-Citadel Rescue Door 5-Nightsisters Door 6-Witches of the Mist BRANCH 2 - BOUNTY HUNTERS Door 1-Slaves of the Republic Door 2-Escape from Kadavo Door 3-A Friend in Need Door 4-Hunt for Ziro Door 5-Padawan Lost Door 6-Wookie Hunt BRANCH 3 - SEPERATISTS Door 1-ARC Troopers Door 2-Supply Lines Door 3-Darkness on Umbara Door 4-The General Door 5-Plan of Dissent Door 6-Carnage of Krell REVENGE OF THE SITH Door 1-Battle Over Coruscent Door 2-Chancellor in Peril Door 3-General Grevious Door 4-Rise of the Chancellor Door 5-Defence of Kashyyyk Door 6-Ruin of the Jedi Door 7-The Sith Revealed Door 8-The Birth of Lord Vader THE FORCE UNLEASHED Door 1-Kota Search Door 2-Mental Paitients on Raxus Prime Door 3-Last of the Jedi Door 4-Betrayl Door 5-Ruins of the Temple Door 6-Revenge of the Raxus Door 7-Rebel Rescue Door 8-Greatest Sacrifice THE FORCE UNLEASHED 2 Door 1-Starkiller on Kamino Door 2-Gladiators on Cota Door 3-Kidnapee Kota Door 4-The Salvation Door 5-Fight with Fett Door 6-Battle of Kamino Door 7-Creepy Clones '' ''Door 8-Darth Vader Showdown A NEW HOPE Door 1-Secret Plans Door 2-Through the Jundland Waste Door 3-Mos Eisley Spaceport Door 4-Rescue the Princess '' ''Door 5-Death Star Escape Door 6-Yavin Battle Door 7-Death Star Assault THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK Door 1-Hoth Blizzard Door 2-Battle of Hoth Door 3-Escape from Echo Base Door 4-The Falcon Flight Door 5-Jedi Training from Dagobah Door 6-Betrayal Over Bespin Door 7-Cloud City Trap RETURN OF THE JEDI Door 1-Jabba's Palace of Tatooine Door 2-Sail Barge Fight Door 3-Fly Casual Door 4-Endor Speeder Chase Door 5-Battle of Endor Door 6-Encounter the Lord Sidious Door 7-The Final Offensive for Death Star CHARACTERS Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), TC-14, PK Droid, Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka, Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Padme Naberrie, Watto, Sebulba, Aldar Beedo, Gasgano, Mawhonic, Clegg Holdfast, Mars Guo, Wan Sandage, W. Wald, Probe Droid, Standard Pod Racer, Pit Droid, Padme (Battle), Anakin Skywalker (Boy), R2-D2, Royal Security Guard, Naboo Pilot Fighter, Gungan Soldier, Captain Tarpals, Gungan Warrior, Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Zam Wessell, Dexter Jettster, R4-P17, Lama Su, Taun We, Clone, Jango Fett, Boba Fett (Boy), Padme Amidala (Geonosis), C-3PO, Geonosian, Battle Droid (Geonosis), Super Battle Droid, Padme (Clawed), Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Quinian Vos, Super Battle Droid, Jedi Knight, Count Dooku, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) (cw), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) (cw), Padme Amidala (Senator) (cw), Yoda (cw), Padme Amidala (Hood), Anakin Skywalker (Markings), Asajj Ventress, Jar Jar Binks (Senator), Commander Cody (cw), Ahsoka Taho, Rotta the Huttlet, Ziro the Hutt, Lieutenant Thire, Rys, Captain Rex, Waxer, Boil, Mace Windu (cw), Commader Ponds, Ki-Adi-Mundi (cw), Kit Fisto (cw), Commander Stone, Aayla Secura (cw), Shaak-Ti (cw), Saesee Tiin (cw), Quinian Vos (cw), Captain Jag, Commander Prajj, Commander Bly, Wag Too, Luminara Unduli (cw), Barriss Offee, Clone Trooper, Heavy Clone Trooper, Workout Clone Trooper, Clone Pilot, Clone Shadow Trooper, Stealth Trooper, Clone Trooper Jetpack, R3-S6, R2-D2 (cw), C-3PO (cw), Plo Koon (cw), Nahdar Vebb, Commander Fil, Hevy Echo, Fives, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Embo, Sugi, Robonino, Shahan Alama, HELIOS-3D, IG-88 (cw), Commando Droid, Magna Guard, Count Dooku (cw), Admiral Yularen, R4-P17 (cw), Neimodian, Battle Droid (cw), Super Battle Droid (cw), LEP Servant Droid, Captain Typho, Bail Organa (cw), Queen Neeyutnee, Battle Droid Commander, Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Ruffian, Senator Kharrus, Tee Watt Kaa, Turk Falso, Probe Droid(cw), Lurman Villager, TX-20, Geonosian Guard, Geonosian Zombie, Destroyer Droid, Heavy Super Battle Droid, R6-H5, MSE-6, Sionver boll, Luxury Droid, Onaconda Farr, Senator Philo, Senate Commando, Senate Commando (Captain), General Grievous (cw), Senate Guard, Boba Fett (cw), Chewbacca (cw), Captain Antilles (cw), Admiral Ackbar (cw), Dr. Nuvo Vindi, Wat Tambor, Lok Durd, Durge, Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, Whorm Loathsom, Chancellor Palpatine (cw), Savage Oppress (cw), Grand Moff Tarkin (cw), Thi-Sen, Cato Parasitti, Cham Syndulla, Chi Cho, Faro Argyus, Bossk (cw), Mar Tuuk, Numa, Chuchi, Bolla Ropal, Peppi Bow, Gha Nachkt, Prince Lee-Char, Pong Krell, Lux Bonteri, Racomoralo Eval, Vader Apparition, Hailfire Droid, Seeker Droid, Talz Chieftan, ARF Clone Trooper, Jet Commander, Clone Commander, Bomb Squad Clone Commander, Shock Trooper, Clone Pilot, Clone Gunner, Recon Force Trooper, Star Corp Trooper, TT-8L, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight), Chancellor Palpatine, Grievous's Bodyguard, Commander Cody, General Grievous, Chewbacca, Wookiee Warrior, Chief Wookiee, Clone (Episode III), Clone (Episode III Pilot), Clone (Episode III Swamp), Clone (Episode III Walker), Kashyyyk Trooper, Beach Trooper, Mace Windu (Episode III), Disguised Clone, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala (Pregnant), Anakin Skywalker (Sith), Rebel Trooper, Captain Antilles, Rebel Friend, Stormtrooper, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Jawa, Gonk Droid, R5-D4, Buzz Droid, Droid 1, Droid 2, Droid 3, Droid 4, Ben Kenobi (Old Obi-Wan Kenobi), Sandtrooper, Han Solo, Greedo, Wuher the Bartender, Neero Zhug, Ponda Baba, Dr. Evazan, BoShek, Kardue sai Malloc, Mos Eisley Cantina Customers, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, Imperial Spy, Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper), Han Solo (Stormtrooper), Grand Moff Tarkin, TK-421, Imperial Scanning Crewmember, Imperial Gunner, Star Death Trooper, TIE Fighter Pilot, Imperial Officer, Imperial Engineer, Mouse Droid, Princess Leia (Prisoner), Luke Skywalker (Pilot), General Jan Dodonna, Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter, Dack Ralter, Zev Senesca, Dutch Vander, Jek Porkins, Rebel Technican, Rebel Engineer, Rebel Pilot, Luke Skywalker (Hoth), Han Solo (Hood), Snowtrooper, Rebel Trooper (Hoth), Rebel Trooper (Moustache), General Rieekan, R-3PO, Echo Base Soldier, 2-1B, General Veers, AT-AT Pilot, At-At Driver, Han Solo (Hoth), Princess Leia (Hoth), Captain Needa, Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88, Dengar, Zuckuss, 4-LOM, Luke Skywalker (Dagobah), Luke Skywalker (Bespin), Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia (Bespin), Lobot, Ugnaught, Bespin Guard, Sergeant Edian, Willrow Hood, Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car Pilot, E-3PO, Jabba Desilijic Tiure the Hutt, Bib Fortuna, Gamorrean Guard, Salacious B. Crumb, EV-9D9, B'Omarr Monk, Max Rebo, Droopy McCool, Joh Yowza, Umpass-stay, Ak-rev, Barquin D'an, Doda Bodonawieedo, Greeta Jendowanian. Lyn Me, Rappertunie, Rystall, Sy Snootles, Oola the Twilek Dancer, Malakili, Princess Leia (Boussh), Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard), Luke Skywalker (Jedi), Han Solo (Skiff), Princess Leia (Slave), Palace Guard, Skiff Guard, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Nien Nunb, General Madine, Tycho Celchu, FX-7, Luke Skywalker (Endor), Princess Leia (Endor), Scout Trooper, Moff Tiann Jerjerrod, AT-ST Pilot, At-ST Driver, Lieutenant Page, Lieutenant Sant, Rebel Trooper (Endor), Wicket W. Warrick, Teebo, Chief Chirpa, Shaman Logray, Paploo, Tokkat, Ewok, Ewok Warrior, Han Solo (Endor), Imperial Trooper, Royal Guard, Darth Vader, Darth Emperor Sidious, Lando Calrissian (Pilot), Ben Kenobi (Old Obi-Wan Kenobi) (Ghost), Yoda (Ghost) and Anakin Skywalker (Ghost). *''Darth Vader'' *''501st Commander'' *''Wookiee'' *''Kento Marek'' *''Galen (Young)'' *''501st'' *''Starkiller'' *''Juno Eclipse (Imperial)'' *''PROXY'' *''Stormtrooper'' *''Commander'' *''Militiaman'' *''Kota (Jedi)'' *''Darth Desolous'' *''Heavy Trooper'' *''Galen (Raxus Prime)'' *''Junk Droid'' *''Kazdan Paratus'' *''Rodian'' *''Drexl Roosh'' *''Droid Commander'' *''Darth Phobos'' *''Shaak Ti'' *''Maris Brood'' *''Felucian'' *''Felucian Shaman'' *''Galen (Jedi)'' *''Juno Eclipse (Rebel)'' *''Shadow Trooper'' *''Palpatine'' *''Kento (Ghost)'' *''Vader (Ghost)'' *''Lord Starkiller'' *''Kota (Drunk)'' *''Shadow Guard'' *''Bar Scum'' *''Wookiee Chief'' *''Leia'' *''Imperial Officer'' *''TIE Pilot'' *''Bail Organa'' *''Ozzik Sturn'' *''Imperial Commando'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Galen (Disguise)'' *''Garm Bel Iblis'' *''Chop'aa'' *''Kleef'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Lobot'' *''Bespin Guard'' *''Bounty Hunter Pilot'' *''Galen (Flight Suit)'' *''Mon Momtha'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Kota (Palpatine's Lightsaber)'' *''Palpatine (Kota's Lightsaber)'' *''Darth Vader (Battle Damage)'' *''Galen (Clone)'' *''Galen (Arena Gear)'' *''Evil Clone'' *''Terror Trooper'' *''Terror Spider'' *''PROXY (Battle Dameged)'' *''Galen (Sith Stalker)'' *''Han Solo'' *''Chewbacaa'' *''Leia (Jedi)'' *''Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke Skywalker (Dark side)'' *''Ben Kenobi'' *''Ben Kenobi (Ghost)'' *''C-3PO'' *''R2-D2'' *''Yoda'' *''Rebel Gernader'' *''Rebel (Hoth)'' *''Rham Kota'' i copied the origenal one which was mad by bardock123499 Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Star Wars